How Prussians Annoy Floridians: A Tale of Awesomeness and Annoyance
by Dragon-Child of Lightning
Summary: When you're friends with Prussia, there're a few things to expect; one, Prussia's real name is Gilbert. Two, Gilbert calls himself awsome too many times. Three, he's really good at annoying Florida. So read all about these two and their friends as Jezabel Fernandez Carriedo-Jones learns to survive Gilbert Beilschmidt in the 21st century (Rated T for language, FL belongs to me)
1. Glasses

Forward:

One shots galore! It's DCoL again, bringing you another (hopefully) funny story. This 'book' of sorts will contain of my OC Florida/Jezabel, Prussia/Gilbert, and obviously France/Francis and Spain/Antonio. If you like this first occurrence, please put forth your ideas and I'll go over them.  
>Anyway, I hope you enjoy!<p>

How Prussians Annoy Floridians: A Tale of Awesomeness and Annoyance

By Dragon-Child of Lightning

Case-In-Point Number 1: Glasses

Jezabel was pissed. And not your normal pissed. No; she was a bull after a red cape pissed. Why you ask? Because Gilbert had stolen her glasses.

The poor girl, I want to add, cannot see anything unless it's an inch within her face. And even then it's hard for her to see. Everyone and everything she saw was a blob of shifting color. Thankfully she wasn't deaf or names couldn't be put to faces.

The thing was, the second she takes her glasses off and sets them on a table, (she was going to take a _siesta_ in one of the UN's extremely plush chairs while her brother, Alfred, talked to some of the other countries about… who knows what), they are gone the next. Vanished, it seemed, into thin air. But Jez knew better.

After waking up an hour later from her nap, and finding out Alfred was extremely long winded (since he wasn't the one that had woken her), Jezabel had gone to grab her spectacles until her hand found nothing but air. She panicked, scrambling onto the floor to search/feel for her glasses. When Toris, Lithuania, passed by and asked what the state was doing, Jezabel replied, "Looking for the Easter Bunny. What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Looking for your glasses?" Toris had guessed.

"Yes; exactly that." So Toris helped Jezabel search the waiting room for the next hour until everything had been turned upside-down.

"Nothing?" Florida asked.

"Uh huh," Toris sighed. Than he asked, "Don't you have a spare pair or even contacts?"

"One, I need to invest in another pair. Two, I say to hell with contacts: they're evil!" Toris nodded, saying he was extremely thankful for his 20/20 vision. So when the Baltic state he had to leave with via Ivan, or Russia as everyone knew him as, Jezabel sat down on the floor to think. Who, or what, had taken her glasses? America maybe; but he was too busy talking. Spain was a possibility; but he had gone already. France wasn't an option since he wasn't at the meeting due to influenza. Canada's bear, Mr. Kumajirou, could've mistaken them for Canada's and taken them. So after fifteen minutes of stumbling through the hallways trying to find Canada, she found her shy friend talking with America, none the less.

"Hey guys," the state called to her brothers. "How you guys doing?"  
>Even though she couldn't see it, Jezabel was getting the strangest looks from both countries.<p>

"Uh, Florida, where are your glasses?" Canada asked, blinked at the squinting state.

"I was hoping you could tell me that actually, Matty."

"Why would I know where your glasses are?"

"Well I had a theory that maybe Kumajirou mistook them for being yours; but I'm guessing not."

"No; Mr. Kumajirou has been at my side all day and I know for I fact I haven't taken my glasses off. Sorry."

"Well he did try to run out the door," Alfred (America) pointed out.

The little white bear known as Mr. Kumajirou pulled at Canada's pant leg. "Who are you?"

"Canada…"

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, I was trying to escape because I heard a weird laugh."

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Jezabel asked.

"It sounded like, 'kesesesesese.' Is that good enough information?"

Jezabel, even though her two brothers saw none of her rage, was seething on the inside. She went through every curse, spell, and jinx that her European country friends had taught her. She remembered the _yandere_ face that so many practiced when there was a war about in their home. But on the outside, Jezabel flashed a fake but realistic smile and replied, "Thank you Mr. K; that information was quite helpful." With that, Jezabel turned heel to the door and slammed it on her way out.  
>After Jez was gone, Alfred deadpanned, "This isn't going to end up good."<p>

"Nope," agreed Matthew.

Mr. Kumajirou pulled at Matt's pant leg again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada…" the country sobbed.

* * *

><p>Once in the hall, Jezabel's mission was as set as one's death. She stormed down the hall, depending on her hearing to find her intended target.<p>

_Gil is not going to survive in one piece when he leaves this building_, Jezabel thought, growling slightly. The UN building seemed endless due to Jez's eyes.  
>On the inside, Jez felt extremely agitated at herself for taking off her glasses and not thinking about the fact that Gilbert would most likely take them; and all for the satisfaction of seeing Jezabel irritated beyond forgiveness. The state didn't quite understand why he always picked on her, even though technically the two of them plus Francis and Antonio were partners in crime; being an honorary part of the Bad Friend Trio. All she knew is that that Gilbert took pride in annoying her.<p>

And for once, Jezabel Fernandez Carriedo-Jones, Florida, the Sunshine State, whatever you called her, wasn't letting Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussia, or, as he called himself, Awesome, get away with this little prank.

A few more doors were passed till Jezabel heard the familiar laugh she knew so well. The, "weird laugh" as Mr. Kumajirou called it. It was weird, Jezabel would admit. But it suited the white haired man (not that Jez would ever call him a man; he was too immature).

Jez could see the door that was cracked open and the light from within. _This is the last straw_, Jezabel thought.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was taking selfies and posting them on whatever social media he could find. The selfies were of him with Jezabel's glasses on; even though the rest of the world just thought it was a hipster phase he was going through. Gil posed with Gilbird as the little yellow bird chirped gleefully around his head. But as soon as the door moved, Gilbird quit his chirping and flew high above and hovered over Gilbert. He wasn't getting trapped in the middle of the battle.

"PRUSSIAAAAAAAAA!" roared Florida. Her intenseness caught the ex-country by surprise as he scurried to dispose the evidence.

"Liebling! Mein Gott, you scared me! What do you want?" Gil asked nervously.

"Where are they?!" Jezabel said, her volume down by many notches, but still overflowing with wrath. He calling her 'liebling' didn't faze her and rolled right off her back.

"Where's what?" Gilbert asked innocently, tightening his grip on the glasses behind his back.

"My glasses you moron, give them back!" Jez stretched out her right palm to receive her prize. It was in vain though.

"I do not have them," Gil said with his nose slightly in the air, as if he was saying, 'how dare you accuse me?'

But Florida couldn't see Prussia's dramatics. She did, though, notice his hands were behind his back. She squinted hard at him, making Gil squirm under her blue eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you," she threatened calmly.

"Mein freund, bitte-"

"Don't 'my friend' me Prussia; tell me where they are!"

Gilbert smiled, knowing his little innocence charade wouldn't hold up any longer. "Fine you caught me," he surrendered, revealing the spectacles. But instead of returning them, Gil cleaned them off with is shirt and set them back on his face. Jezabel caught them glimmer in the light.

"Prussia. I'll say this once: give them back or face the consequences," she warned.

"What will you do? Stare at me to-" but the albino was cut short by a blonde battle cry as Jezabel launched herself at his throat. He squawked in surprise as gravity dragged him down. He hit the floor with and 'oomph!', determined to keep Jezabel from getting what she wanted. He held the glasses out of her reach above his head and pressed his other hand on her shoulder, barricading her from reaching far enough.

Jezabel, flopped over Gil and feeling awkward as hell, struggled against her strong friend's strength. His signature grin made her flush with more anger. Jez growled and launched with all her might. She grabbed her glasses, an unseen feeling of early victory over took her; that was until the momentum of her grab turned more into a swat, which batted away the black rimmed specs.  
>Jezabel, being America's sister, had his crazy strength too; even though it was toned down to an eight rather than Alfred's ten-out-of-ten strength. But, none the less, the force of the swat sent the glasses flying into the wall. The cracked and shattered on impact.<p>

A look of pure horror appeared on both the ex-country's and the state's faces. The black rims lay broken on the floor as Jez scrambled to get off of Gil.

She picked them up and held them gingerly so the glass wouldn't hurt her. Gilbert turned his head just enough to see the situation; but, feeling guilty, and stupid, got up.

"I-I'm sorry," Prussia whispered just load enough for her to hear. Gilbird lighted on a couch in-between the two.

Florida sighed and stood, still holding the rims. Prussia took a cautious step back, thinking his friend was going to pounce again. But to his surprise, Jezabel merely said, "No, it's ok; I shouldn't have attacked you."

"Anger issues?"

"No," Jez sighed, looking up. "It's just that you do this type of stuff all the time. I still remember when we first met and you chased me with snake. I honestly don't mind snakes, but you do know it was poisonous right? Not to mention a Water Moccasin." Jez shivered at the thought of that species.

"I wouldn't have known."

"Obviously. But still; why on Earth would you chase me around with a snake in the first place?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Because I could."

At this rate, Jezabel Jones wasn't going to argue. She sighed, smiling a little, and walked over to Gilbert.

"Well I'm going to take Toris' advice and get me two pairs now," she explained. "But I do need help on the way there so I don't run into anything."

Gilbert smiled. He missed things like this; Jez acting all helpless and all. He knew for a fact that the state could hold her own when she needed to. But she did indeed need a chaperone.

"Alright," he said. "But on one condition."  
>"Uh oh. I mean, oh really!"<br>"Yes. And the condition is you take a selfie with me."

Jezabel almost burst out laughing. "A selfie; really?"

"Yeah; of me with your glasses on and you without." Gil extracted the glasses carefully from her hands and put them back on. The glass on the left side was completely cracked while half of the right side's glass was missing, but Gil was somehow pulling it off. "How do I look? Awesome?"

"I wouldn't know," Jez deadpanned. "I can't see you."

"Right. So let's take the selfie so can see my awesomeness next time you look at the picture."

"Fine." Gilbird, deciding it was safe, hopped onto Gilbert's shoulder. Gil rapped his arm around Jez's shoulder and held up the phone so the camera faced them.

"Say, Kase!"

"Cheese!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Ok so my translation notes this time are kinda simple.

Liebling- Favorite/Darling (in this case darling because Gil was trying to calm Jez down before the war really began)

Mein Gott- My God

Mein freund, bitte- My friend, please

Kase!- Cheese!

Once again, I bow to Google and its translating skills; but do please correct me if I got anything wrong *bows*  
>And just so you know, Gil just likes to call Jez Liebling because he can! And she is the only girl other than Hungary that he's really close to. I noticed that since Hungary grew around guys all her life, Prussia seems to forget that she's a girl sometimes. Florida also grew up around guys, but is still pretty young and doesn't act quite like Hungary.<p>

As ta la Pasta,  
>DCoL<p> 


	2. Movie Night

How Prussians Annoy Floridians

By Dragon-Child of Lightning

Case-In-Point Number 2: Movie Night

Jezabel flopped down on her couch next her boys, the Bad Friend Trio. She reached for the popcorn, but found it missing and in Francis' hands instead. The Frenchman mindlessly eating the popcorn and entranced with the before movie ads; Antonio yawned and reached every so often for the popcorn; and Gilbert, well, was zonked out on Jez's right, drooling slightly. Gilbird snoozed soundly on top of his head.

Oh what an interesting situation she had found herself in.

Personally, she didn't know how she'd gotten in this situation. She liked to either actually go to the movies or sit in a large field and stare at a portable big screen. But this wasn't one of those days. Somehow, the BFTs had found a way to convince her on watching a movie at home; her home, none the less. Whatever they did to bribe her (since reason seemed to slip her mind when being around them for too long) it had worked that meant Jezabel was getting a favor in return.

"When does the movie start sis?" Antonio yawned.

"Well if Francis would hand over the remote and stop watching the commercials, I think this process would move faster," Jezabel hissed, trying to not wake Gilbert. She grabbed for the remote, but Francis merely batted her away.

"Are you kidding? This," Francis sniffed dramatically. "Is beautiful. The agony on the faces of both human and robot, the love the actor shows toward his daughter, the fact that a species like them could be felled by us humans is… just, incredible! A movie like this deserves to be shot in France, not some American high way or in China!"

Jezabel looked to the screen to see what movie Francis was talking about. "It's the fourth one on the series and was all shot in America. Gees, does Megs ever die?"

"He doesn't appear to," Antonio yawned again. Soon enough the ads died away and the feature presentation began. Since it was Starz, a variety of movies played every day. To Jez's surprise, tonight's movie was _Ella Enchanted_. She had been giddy at first, wanting to watch it by herself. But now, of course, Francs, Antonio, and Gilbert had invited themselves over and she was stuck with them.  
>The familiar song, <em>Strange Magic<em>, played as the opening title played with narrator explained the situation. For an odd reason Florida couldn't figure out, she absolutely loved this movie and the original book. She didn't quite know why; maybe it was the comedy, maybe it was the story plot, maybe it was the action. Or maybe it was the romance. Jez shivered; yeah, definitely **not** the romance.

Antonio, now more awake, watched intently along with Francis. Around the time jump, where Ella goes from the younger actress to Anne Hathaway, Jez looked at Gil. He was still asleep. She jabbed in the ribs, waking him up and stopping his slight snore. _If he invited himself over, than he's watching the stinking movie_, Jezabel thought.

"Hm, wha'? He asked groggily. Gil looked a Jez then frowned and said, "Why the heck did you wake the awesome Prussia up?"

"You three were the ones that insisted on coming over here to watch a movie; I'm just helping you keep up your end of the bargain," Jezabel whisper shouted.

"Well next time a friendly tap on the head or shoulder will suffice."

"Noted. Now watch." Florida forcefully spun Prussia's head in the direction of the TV. The next thirty minutes were filled with the movie, commentary from the peanut gallery, and mini wars over the popcorn. In the end, the popcorn was given to Gilbird and Jezabird though.

Then came the part where Slannen the Elf was asked to sing.

"Shut it bozos! Best part in the movie," Jezabel shushed. The three closed their mouths immediately.  
>The movie progressed as the giant named Mr. Koopooduk tried to force Slannen to sing. Ella, being the good girl she was, tried to tell the giants Slannen didn't sing. Unfortunately, Ella, being cursed, was the one being forced to sing.<p>

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
>Each morning I get up I die a little<br>Can barely stand on my feet  
>Take a look in the mirror and cry<br>Oh Lord, watch you do to me?  
>I have spent all my years believing you<br>But I just can't get no relief  
>Lord!<br>Somebody, somebody  
>Can anybody find me, somebody to love.<em>

Jezabel didn't notice she was singing till Francis and Antonio joined in at the chorus. She blushed, stopping.

"LOUDER!" one of the giants, Francis and Antonio shouted on TV and on the couch. Both Ella and Jezabel complied, even when neither wanted to do so.

_Got no feels, I got no rhythm  
>I just keep losing my beat<br>I'm OK, I'm alright  
>Ain't gonna face no defeat<br>I've just gotta' get out of this prison cell  
>One day, I'm going to be free<br>Lord!  
>Oh, somebody, somebody<br>Can anybody find me, somebody to love!_

Jez lost herself. She was consumed by the music as Queen's song continued. All three of the guys sang along with her and air-played instruments; Gil on guitar, Toni on bass, Fran on drums.

_(She works hard) Every day  
>I try I try and I try!<br>But everybody wants to put me down  
>They say, I'm going crazy<br>They say I've got a lot of water in my brain  
>Got no common sense<br>I've got nobody left to believe  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!<em>

The giants continued the next part of the song until the final line came.

_Somebody to… Love!_

Finally, the end of the song came. As the giants in the movie cheered, the four real-life humans panted slightly, then a slight laugh escaped Jezabel and as it became infectious, it spread to her friends.

"Again!" shouted Gilbert, ignoring the fact that he couldn't breathe still.  
>"No! Not again! I don't know how this happened, but you three aren't telling anyone or I'll kill you all myself!" Jezabel threatened, smiling like a kid.<br>"Gees, we love you too sis," Antonio smiled, ruffling her hair.  
>"Kolkolkol!" Jez's cheap imitation of Ivan sent them all into laughing fits on the floor.<p>

In Jezabel's personal opinion, though she wouldn't have admitted it then, this was probably the best movie she'd ever been to or seen thanks to the BFT.

"What do we do now?" France asked as the four friends picked themselves up. A pondering silence only broken by the sounds of _Ella Enchanted_.

Then the silence was broken by, "Awesome dog pile!" Prussia leaped on top of Florida, tackling her to the ground. Florida let a squeak of surprise as she crashed to the ground. Francis and Antonio cheered; but of course left for the kitchen to get more popcorn. They weren't coming back till they raided her kitchen, and her kitchen was well stocked.

On the way out the two whispered to one another.

"Oh gees, this is so good! I knew he would do something like this, the sly dog!" Francis grinned.

"I know right? I'd say my little sis is in good hands," Spain replied in his carefree and happy attitude. He nudged France. "If you know what I mean."

"Oui," agreed the Frenchman.

Meanwhile, Jez squirmed helplessly underneath Gilbert (obviously forgetting her super strength) "Help!" Jezabel barely cried out. "Prussia's heavy! Dude, how much do you eat to weigh this much?!"

Prussia smirked, almost nose to nose with her. "That's a very rude question to asked Mr. Awesome, don't you think?"

"Well I'm sorry if you weigh a ton!" she flushed (but you couldn't really tell since all the air was being crushed out of the state). "Eat a carrot once and while and leave the beer alone!"

"Oh please, like I'd ever put beer away," Gil said, sticking his tongue out. "Now, what are you going to do about me? You seem to have a problem."

"I'm going to barf; you're literally just sitting on my stomach. _That's_ my problem," Jezabel realized what she just said and blushed harder. _This is embarrassing_, she thought.

"Well turn your head when you do."

"Seriously; you're not even going to consider getting off me, you oaf?"

"No, not at all… my lieblings-mädchen."

"OK get off me, you retard!" Jezabel said, understanding exactly what he said. Thankfully for her, she finally remembered her strength.

She sat in front of him after she settled herself. She huffed. "OK, so what was that for?"

"Was what for?"

"Why did call me liebling. Again," she said, remembering when he called her that last time.

"Because you are my favorite," he replied, as if it was the most obvious answer ever. His ever present smirk turned into a full blown smile. "Plus, it's not like I actually_ like_ Hungary hitting me over the head with her frying pan!"

Jez rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That's your reason." Finally, Francis and Antonio came in; arms full with food. _Oh good Lord_.

"Did you know you had the makings for basically every type of food on the planet?" Antonio said, munching on steak and cheese Quesada.

"Indian, Hispanic, American, English, Middle Eastern, you name it. I'm a firkin' food making addict," Jez shrugged.

"Hey let's watch the rest of the movie already!" Francis cheered, pumping his fist. A few bags of chips fell out of his grasp and hit the floor. Prussia and Florida grabbed them. In the end, the four flopped on Florida's couch and watched the rest of _Ella Enchanted _while chowing down on food.

_(p.s. the Bad Friend Trio fell asleep before the movie ended. Jez did too afterwards)._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Translations:

Oui- Yes in French  
>Lieblings-Mädchen- DarlingFavorite Girl (hey, Hungary hits him in the head with a frying pan; who do you think is Prussia's favorite?)

So yeah, crappy idea based in my weird imagination. Ta-da! I once again thank Google Translate. Also, this version of Queen's, Somebody to Love, is on Ella Enchanted and YouTube. I LOVE QUEEN!

DCoL


	3. Personality

So Happy Belated Halloween! I honestly wanted to do this story later in, but it made sense to do it now, being Halloween and all. I've also added a few more characters to the mix. It's not just Florida getting annoyed here.  
>Hope you enjoy!<p>

How Prussians Annoy Floridians

By Child-of-Lightning

Case-In-Point 3: Personality

The last thing you would expect on the day before Halloween is for everything to go wrong; well this is what both Elizabeth and Alfred thought. So let's start at a Starbucks near the United Nations at two in the afternoon. There both countries sat one eating simple blueberry muffin and drinking simple earl grey tea, while the other had a black coffee and a sausage biscuit. Preferably, England would've liked to see Alfred chewing with mouth closed though.

"America," she said, setting her tea down with a clink. "I know for a fact that I taught you manners. Could you put that knowledge to use by any chance?"

"Oh so you're the one that taught me. Well I'm sorry, but I'm not your minion anymore. I be independent," Alfred proclaimed.

"It's not a problem of you being my- wait what? You were never my minion. My boss at the time hated your colonist for being a pain," Elizabeth said irked.

"One word: taxes."

"Oh please; it was Francis who started that whole endeavor. Who funded the French and Indian War for you again?"

"And who helped you fight it?"

"…Touché."

"You're extra snippy today; what's going on?" Alfred asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry. Halloween always made me paranoid. Whenever I try to dabble in black magic around this time of year, things end badly. Even if I perform everything perfectly, I somehow screw it up." England's head fell into her hand. "I just cannot seem to settle down."

"Well that or you're having 'woman problems'" Alfred said, making quotes with his fingers. "Are you PMS-ing?"

England's mouth hung agape, her face a crimson colored. "B-belt up! Stop being so rude!"

"You're trying to deny it?"

"No! What you said was just plain rude, that's all!" Britain sighed loudly and slouched in her chair. "If you were to somehow change your personality to something more polite, I'd think I would tolerate you more."

"And if you were cooler and less polite at times, I might stomach _you_ more."

"I'm cool!" protested the peeved country.

"Yeah and I'm Ronald McDonald." Alfred took a bite of his sandwich. "But you're still not cool like me and I bet you never can be."

Elizabeth looked to her former colony and blinked. "Is that a challenge Alfred?"

"I dare say it is Liz." He protruded his hand out that didn't hold the sausage biscuit. "We do this at twelve, tonight. We'll switch our personalities for twenty four hours, all during Halloween; that way people think it's just a prank. Whoever says they give first loses."

"How about we just learn to respect each other more?"

"Eh, sure; that too."

"And by the end of this, you can say I am cool."

"Yeah right! Let's just stick with dealing with each other first Lizzy."

"You're no fun Alfred. Ok then, deal," England agreed, returning the handshake. "The wager is now set."

* * *

><p><em>Several Hours Later…<em>

Jezabel's clock read nine 'o two when finally she half sat half flopped onto her bed, tired beyond belief. A long day that started at twelve in the morning with a meeting with her boss, and a day filled with paper work, computer screens, and no movement below the waist had worn the state out.  
>"Sleep," she moaned, stretching. "Such a wonderful, natural thing." Jezabel flopped on the bed, not even bothering to change positions.<p>

_Oh tell me what you want! What you really, really want! _Jezabel's eyes flew open. Her phone was ringing. And not just any ringtone; it was Elizabeth "England" Kirkland's ringtone. Florida sat up and groaned. She reached for her phone, regretting for a moment she had one. Jez clicked on the number and the Spice Girls went silent.

"Hello?"

"Jezabel! Thank goodness you picked up. I need you to come over to my house immediately. There's a specific…predicament that you need to come take a look at," England said, choosing her words cautiously.

"Liz, it is nine here and I've been up since twelve in the morning. Could this wait till maybe, I don't know, tomorrow, eight a.m. my time?" Florida asked groggily.

"No I cannot wait."

_Obviously._ "OK, so if it's that important, then what level of emergency would you rate it?"

"Alpha Code Red."

Jezabel's eyes widened the tiniest bit. "Ugh, fine what exactly happened?"

"Um…" England hesitated. "A slight mishap with, uh, magic."

Jez blinked. "Did you turn Alfred into a duck?"

"No, I did not. Just get over here." _Click._ Elizabeth's voice cut off swiftly as the connection was cut. Jezabel set her phone down on the headstand as her head fell into her hands. She knew as soon as that ring tone went off that this was going to be something important; Elizabeth didn't just call anyone in the in the middle of the night in any time zone. So, getting up and opening her closet, Florida shimmied off her pajamas, grumbling the whole way, and changing into warmer clothes to match England's weather; all being topped off with a Florida Gators hat and scarf.  
>Being a state, she could get around faster than a normal human, but not quite as fast as a country. But none the less, Florida hailed her private jet and set off toward England. The whole way there, Jezabel watched captioned world news broadcast while listening to Cherri Bomb, Shinedown, Nickelback, Skillet, and Skirlllex so she would stay awake. Upon landing in England, the first thing Jezabel did was shiver, the cold wind hitting her face square on.<br>Taking off in a dead run, Jezabel stayed warm and thought about what Elizabeth could've done. What had she done to America? Turned him into a cat? A dog? A horse? Fish? Opossum? Turkey? Whatever had happened, Jez didn't know if she wanted to see it or not.

Skirting into England's driveway, Jezabel rush up her friend's steps and knocked on the door. When no one came to the door, Florida cracked it open and pocked her head in.

"Brit, you in here? I'm not storming around your house looking for you!" called the state. Again, no answer. Jezabel stepped through the door way and closed the door quietly. She relished the warm air and took off her hat and scarf.  
>Finally, peeking out from a hallway, Britain came to greet her guest. Jez noticed her friend wore a simple, black floor-length dress covered by a black, satin cloak.<p>

England raced up to her tall friend. "Florida! Thank God you're here. Please follow me." The short country grabbed Jezabel's arm and dragged her down the hallway she just came from. The two passed door after door, each one slightly different in design. Then came the last door. This door had intricate designs and strange, ancient looking text and was painted pure black. Jezabel made the connections in her mind. _Oh crap_, she thought.

England opened the door and a dark staircase leading down appeared. She turned back to the state with a serious look on her face.

"Now Jezabel; I want you to promise me that you will NOT burst out laughing when you go down there. Do you understand?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Jezabel nodded, almost making her response sound like a question. Both women trudged carefully downward until another door just like the last came up.

"Prepare yourself," Elizabeth cautioned as she opened her door. Once the door was opened, Florida immediately assed the situation. In the room were America (who was human), France, Spain, (who were a surprise since England had hated them for so long), Italy, Japan, (_Why the Axis Powers_? Jez thought), Austria, and Hungary (_Huh?_). Last but not least, in the center of the room was Prussia and Germany.

"Well for once I can say I'm surprised that the Bad Friend Trio is here," Jezabel admitted.

"Surprised us too," Antonio nodded to his sister.

"So what exactly is going on to have all y'all over here? I mean half of Europe is over here."

"You're obviously over exaggerating," Austria pointed out.

"Yeah obviously. But still, why are we here?"

"Well it started with Lizzy admitting she had no swag," Alfred explained.

"BELT UP! I can't explain things if you won't shut your trap!" Elizabeth roared, obviously POed at Al. America gave his adopted sister a sour look, but remained quiet.

"Anyway," she continued. "America and I made a bet; one where we switched our personalities. I would be a slob for a day while America would be a dignified gentleman."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am not a slob!" interjected America.

"I hate to say it all but you kinda are," Florida said.

"Anyway," continued Britain. "We decided to perform the ritual here at twelve and spend the day like this. When we went to the UN Halloween Party, we would turn back to our normal selves at midnight Eastern Seaboard time.

"Unfortunately, a little hiccup happened. Either I used to much of one ingredient or too little or I just messed up pronouncing the spell, but whatever I did, I didn't switch America and my personalities. I switched…" England trailed off, tapping her fingers nervously together. She head turned to the middle of the room where both Germany and Prussia stood. Florida didn't get it at first (acting slightly blonde), but she noticed a few little things before connecting the whole picture.  
>Ludwig's hair, which was normally gelled back, was instead flopped down naturally; his eyes had a slight mischievous glare that Jezabel had seen before, but never in Germany's. He was in an extremely relaxed pose with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile that matched his eyes and lined his face.<br>Gilbert, on the other hand, was basically the opposite. The ex-country's hair was neater then usual but not gelled back. He was peculiarly calm and stood straight and tall, his head a few degrees above the horizon. The serious look that was normally on Ludwig's face was now on Gilbert's.

Finally, a light bulb went off in the state's head.

"Oh no," she moaned.

"Oh yes," Italy and Japan said in unison.

"It's not that bad," Germany smiled. "Honestly, it's awesome."

"No. Please, just no! Don't you start that," Jezabel pleaded.

"It cannot be helped," Prussia shrugged, crossing his arms. Ludwig threw an arm around his brother and smiled in a way that made Gilbert roll his eyes.

"OK, I'm staying calm," Jezabel conveyed to herself, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Breathe," Hungary said softly.

"Trying. OK; I think I'm either going to burst out laughing or crying. I don't know which yet. Maybe both."

"Well don't laugh," Prussia asked calmly.

Florida gave her albino friend the strangest look she could dish out. "Please stay quiet. I swear, this is the weirdest thing since the Roswell incident."

"Agreed," nodded Alfred, who had personally, went to check out the Roswell incident himself.

"I have a question," Japan said raising his hand. "Courdn't we just move the two to somewhere that wirr have midnight quicker?"

"Kiku's right; couldn't we take them over to Russia or some Polynesian island?" Florida established.

"Er, well, when I cast the spell, I might have programmed it to only work between the time periods of London and the Atlantic Seaboard of the United States of America."

"So in other words it only works in the Atlantic time zones?"

"Yes."

"Well that was a stupid idea," Spain deadpanned.

"Well I didn't know I was going to fail at a spell I can do normally in my sleep! _Grrr_, I knew from the moment you proposed this idea America that it would be a bad one."

"Seriously?" America asked. "That's your lame excuse?"

"Seriously." England started to pace. "I can't do anything to speed up the process of this spell since I didn't want it to wear off all of a sudden on either America or I; I can't make another spell to counteract this one because it's temporary."

"So in other words they're stuck like this for about twenty-three to twenty-five hours?" Roderich finished.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Austria."

"Well it cannot be that bad," Hungary suggested positively. "I mean, having a calm Gilbert is always a good thing right?"

"Yeah; besides for once I don't have to hide my true self and I can be as awesome as I want to be," Germany said as he slid over in-between Italy and Japan.

"Ludwig, I have to say this before things become weirder; you're scaring me a little," Alice squeaked.

Ludwig squeezed Italy tightly into a side hug. "Please, the only thing that's scary in here is my awesomeness."

Prussia shook his head slowly. "Please try to act reasonable little brother."

Hungary's eyes widened all of a sudden. "I take back what I just said; this is just weird!"

"Hey here's a bright spot: at least Prussia can start to recover from all the not-so-awesome frying pan marks you give him. How many times do you hit him upside the head in a day?" Germany asked, smiling impishly.

Hungary didn't say anything at first, but did lash her arm and her frying pan struck the upside Ludwig's head. "It starts with one and goes on from there." Elizabeta's eyes grew wide. "Oh crap! Germany, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Now I know where Prussia gets all his brain damage from," Jezabel whispered to Alfred and Elizabeth. As the Hungarian apologized profusely to the German, Jezabel walked over to Gil and asked, "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm quite fine; I actually think this is going to be… interesting," shrugged Gilbert.

"We can get away with a lot more with Gil like this," Spain grinned upon coming over.

"Yes, it is agreed, _hon hon_" France laughed.

"Well if you four insist on getting in trouble," Elizabeth interrupted, scaring the squad to death. "Be at the UN Halloween Party when midnight comes around."

"Got in Liz," Florida saluted. Francis and Antonio chimed an "UNDERSTOOD", while Gilbert only nodded curtly.

Jezabel frowned. "We're never going to get used to this.

* * *

><p>Much to Spain and France's prompting, in the latter hours of the morning, Jezabel decided to stay in Europe for the day. The four friends traversed around Europe, pulling small pranks here and there. Prussia's now strict, military attitude got in the way every so often when he refused to do something; but often that 'something' was illegal at least almost illegal. After performing an orchestra of pranks that domino effected all the way to Turkey, the four decided to return to Germany for an afternoon of rest.<p>

"I lose all common sense and reason around you guys, you know that?" Florida admitted when they all flopped down on couches in Germany's home (since Prussia lived there to).

"We figured that out the first time you joined our little group sister," sighed Spain, smiling goof-ily. Florida formed a thin lipped smile. She remembered when she was first founded; she was dubbed New Spain for the longest of times till she was renamed La Florida, or The Flower in Spanish. Antonio said her name had always suited her well.  
>Of course, she didn't know Prussia or France to well back then; her social skills were limited to Spain and America (who at the time were the Thirteen Colonies). Back then, Antonio had taught his little sister to despise the French and the British, since Spain basically didn't like them. If you ask me, that didn't turn out like anyone planned. Now, Spain was partnered with Prussia, France, and occasionally Florida would jump in when she felt like it. Spain, who had watched his little sister grow and blossom, knew Florida had to branch out. And if that meant calling half of Europe her family like America and many of the other states did, then so be it.<p>

"So what shall we do next?" Gilbert thought aloud?

A sudden thought struck Jezabel. "Um, does anyone have a Halloween costume?" Antonio and Francis' eyes lit up and widened. Jezabel rolled her own. "Well, it looks like all four of us are going costume shopping then."

So, splitting into teams of two, (Antonio and Jezabel in one, Francis and Gilbert in the other), the four altogether scoured the European continent for costumes. Of course, due to time, each team agreed to find each other's supply that was needed; and that plan so far was working.

"I was extremely surprised when Prussia said he didn't want to dress-up," Jezabel commented as she searched for grey plane shaped fabric decal for her costume. "But then again, Germany as far as I know only dresses up because Italy makes him."

"Germany's personality is 'veird,' agreed Antonio, using the German accent he'd learned from being around Gilbert for so long. He caught glimpse of both pink and green hair spray that both he and Francis needed. "Who are you going as again?"

"One of my two favorite brothers," she smiled, finding a stitch-on star.

Antonio's goofy smile turned to a questionable one. "I'm guessing it's not me right?"

"You would be correct."

"Is it Denmark or Germany?"

Florida narrowed her eyes. "I consider them family, but really?"

"I know, I know. I'm just playing with you," Antonio smiled again, walking over to his sister and pecked her on the forehead.

"Antonio," Jezabel whined, smirking as she rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Francis and Gilbert were still looking for their costumes as well. Well, Gilbert was helping, but not dressing up. He merely crossed his arms almost the entire trip and stayed unusually quiet.

"So you and Spain are going as punks?" Gilbert asked, merely trying to stir up conversation (he still didn't like to much quiet, no matter what personality he had).

"Correct Prussia," winked the Frenchman.

"Why on earth would you go as that?"

"Believe it or not, England, Spain, and I agreed on this idea after Britain suggested it. We had our outfits set up, but we were missing some major details; you know, hair color, fake ear rings, maybe a temporary tattoo here and there."

"Sounds complicated enough," Gilbert murmured.

"Oui, it is; but when it's all said and done, it's worth it. Besides," Francis paused for effect, grabbing a pirate hat from a shelf. "It was either punk, or pirate."

Prussia gave an unamused face. "Does it really matter which one you were?"

"Actually it does; I was a pirate a few years ago, and I don't need to repeat that outfit until another couple years."

"Ok then." A few more paces and Gilbert asked, "How do you think Ludwig, Alice, and Kiku are holding up with my brother's… borrowed personality?"

"How should I know? Honestly, I think Antonio and I will be hanging out with your little brother more than usual tonight till this spell from my sibling wears off."

"I wouldn't say I'm entirely offended."

Another moment of awkward silence. "You're kind of being a downer, you know that right Gilbert?"

"I just see no point in Halloween right now. Trust me, when I am back to normal, I'll be acting the fool right next to you and the others."

Francis sighed. "That's it my friend; you need a costume and stat."

Prussia's eyes widened. _Uh-oh._

* * *

><p>Germany placed yet another hat on Alice's head. "And I'd say this looks the best on you Italy," the German said proudly.<p>

Alice looked warily at her friend and then the hat. He was right; the hat, a tan and orange fedora, matched her normal tan uniform, amber eyes and hair. But still, poor little Italy was almost traumatized with how Ludwig was behaving. Kiku stood nearby; he had promised to stand by for Alice's sake in case anything weird were to happen; so far everything had been weird, but not in a way for any party to feel uncomfortable.

"Ludwig," Italy started. "Could we please stop? I already have a costume set up and everything. Let's just head home for now and have pasta till the party starts?"

"Because this opportunity is too awesome for the Great Germany to pass up," Germany crowed. Japan rolled his eyes.

"Ve; stop acting like Gilbert, please," whimpered the Italian.

"Who said the Great Germany was acting?" Ludwig purred smoothly. Japan rolled his eyes again.

"VE! Please don't make me call Big Brother Romano!"

"I'm of afraid of that little oaf." Ludwig waved off the threat with a flick of the wrist. Alice pouted; what was really tragic is the fact that she couldn't call anybody right then even if she wanted to; her phone was dead. Her bluff was just that, a bluff. She looked at her discreet Asian friend, making a face that begged for assistance. Kiku could only shrug in response.

"Come on! On to the next store!" announced Germany. He had gone to buy the hat and now was dragged Italy with him out the door. Japan gave a small grin to no one in particular and followed his strange Western friends to who knew where.

* * *

><p><em>Eight o' clock, U.S. Eastern Time- New York City<em>

_Finally, I'm home!_ Thought Florida as she tightened the bomber jacket she wore closer to her being. _Well at least somewhat home_.

After a few tweaks to each other's costume, both Antonio and Jezabel agreed their outfits were perfect. Just before they left, the brother-sister duo stopped by Germany's place where Francis said he and Gilbert had landed to drop off supplies; the Frenchman said he was, 'In the middle of important business.'

"Can't you at least let us see Prussia? I want to see if any of the spell wore off," Jezabel asked when Francis was finished explaining his reasons; she still knew very well Gil was still immersed in Britain's spell (a good laugh was hard to find so you have to take advantage).

"Nope, sorry. He's my 'important business' at the moment, France snipped quickly as he slammed the door.

Florida had cocked an eyebrow. "I don't even want to know."

So past all the suggestive and weirded-out mode Jez had been put in, she and her brother walked up the steps to the House of Bashes, an event center for the nations and states, its name inspired by the House of Burgesses (sort of).

"Ready to party chica?" Antonio grinned as he hooked his arm with his sister's.

Jezabel smiled and looked at her brother's costume once more. His now green hair brought his green eyes with an intenseness Jez had never seen before; his black tank top that read Black Veil Brides on it went well with his black skinny jeans and black Converse; the state really liked the fake tattoo of European dragon on his left shoulder and the earrings (they were real).

"It depends on what you mean by party, senior," Jezabel winked playfully. Her disguise was different from Toni's in every way; for one, it was official 'hero material.' The old bomber jacket Florida had found now had the two patches of the star and the plane; the tan uniform she wore underneath worked perfectly with her.  
>Brother and sister walked arm-in-arm up the steps and opened the door to find the House with not even ten people inside. Lithuania worked with Canada to set up the last of the decorations and food while America "directed."<p>

"Alright Tor, try a little to the left with that streamer," called the blonde. Toris, who was currently standing on a ladder, did as he was asked and was given a thumbs up. "Perfect man!"  
>"Hey bro!" Florida hollered. "Nice costume!"<p>

Al looked to his sister with a huge grin plastered on his face; there he stood, the United States of America, in a Captain America costume.

"I know right; isn't it cool?!" Alfred yammered excitedly. "I like yours too!"

"Well I am technical you," Jezabel grinned slyly as she played with the bomber jacket's collar.

"Team Awesome baby!"

"A-America, is this good enough?" Canada asked timidly from a table where he was arranging food about.

"Awesome little bro," America said cheekily as he ruffled Canada's hair. Matty giggled.  
>The Canadian was currently dressed up as a very familiar Avenger that could bring the hammer down. While Matt held Mjolnir in one hand, he held Mr. Kumajirou with his other, his bear wearing a green outfit similar to the Norse God of Mischief.<p>

"So where's Brit?" questioned the Floridian, swiveling her head around the room to see if she could spot her British friend.

"Still getting ready; she takes foreeeeeever," Alfred nagged.

"Well blue hair isn't easy to get you know," Antonio shrugged.

"Do you want me to go get her Mr. America?" Toris asked as he came over. The only thing he had on were a pair of cat ears so far.

"Knock yourself bro," Alfred replied. So Toris ran off toward a bathroom while the others talked. Canada, America, Spain, Lithuania, and Florida weren't the only ones there; there was New York, Pennsylvania, Alaska, Columbia, Cuba, Austria, and Hungary. Florida smiled and walked over to her state family.

"When did you bozos get here?" she asked playfully.

"Well I live here," New York stated. "I was here before Al showed up." She flipped her hair dramatically.

"Well duh," Alaska rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to get here early. Hawaii should be here in a few."

Pennsylvania shrugged. "No point in being late so I came early."

"Cool; thanks for the update guys!" Jezabel thanked her brother and sisters and went to be a social butterfly elsewhere. She talked to Cuba and Columbia for a bit about a couple random subjects then skipped to Roderich and Elizabeta. The state was talking with them when Britain came out. The English woman wore her hair in her normal pigtails, but sprayed blue of course; she wore a strapless, blue shirt that read Evanescence, dark blue skinny jeans, and black wedges. Her normal hair barrettes were replaced with skulls barrettes and dark makeup. _Oh good night._

"You look amazing Liz!" Hungary chided.

"Thank you Elizabeta," thanked Elizabeth. "My hair took forever though." The next hour, more states and countries dribbled in. Georgia, India, both Romanos, California, Hawaii, Mexico, Sealand, Mississippi, Louisiana, the Nordic Five, Poland, Tennessee, Belarus, Ukraine, Russia, China, and the Baltic States all came in within that time period. When nine thirty rolled around, the Axis Powers strolled in. All three of them were wearing mafia clothing.

"Holy crap you guys look awesome," Antonio whistled.

"Thanks big brother," Alice smiled as she played with rim of her fedora.

"How on Earth did Germany manage to get all three of you into costumes?" Florida privately asked Japan.

"I really don't know; arr I know is that we rook pretty good though," shrugged the Asian.

"Established." More and more people trickled in as time passed, but no sign of Francis and Gilbert was seen.

"Still no word?" Jezabel asked her brother.

"Nope," Antonio shook his head. But just as he said that, in walked the two devils.  
>Francis, who was a punk just like his brethren, had pink hair, a black leather jacket, a white shirt that read Skirlllex, white skinny jeans, and white Converse. Gilbert, surprisingly, was wearing a Teutonic Knight uniform.<p>

"Who are you and what have you done with Francis?!" Florida exclaimed.

"He's still here," France grinned. "And guess who I brought with me." Francis ushered Gil forward. The Prussian was blushing furiously just like Ludwig would whenever he was embarrassed like this.

"Aww, the big man's blushing," Jezabel teased.

"Shut up," Gilbert said blushing harder (if that was even possible), crossing his arms. Jezabel gave a full hearted laugh as Gil averted his eyes.

The Halloween party continued full throttle. The music blasted amazing and upbeat music from over the centuries. Germany and Denmark kept having random drinking contests and became drunk within no time. Prussia told Florida that he ashamed of himself for acting like this on a normal basis. Jezabel rolled her eyes.

Spain and France continued to argue with England about who's punk costume was best while America and Canada sweatdropped near; Russia "kol-ed" nearby while China rolled her eyes as Poland, Mexico, and Texas attempted karaoke; twins North and South Dakota talked with Sealand and the Baltic states; the other Nordics watched as Denmark tried to proclaim his love for Norway (she merely pulled his hair and grumbled a few inappropriate words); Brother and Sister Romano yelled at a drunk Germany for acting like this around Italy (Japan decided not get in the mix).

So the party, in other words, was doing great.

"So how far away is midnight again?" Florida asked Prussia, the two sitting on a couch.

"Fifty minutes," Prussia replied, looking a wall clock.

"Oh thank God," sighed the state. After a moment of silence, she also suggested, "Why don't we go save your brother from both Romanos?"

"Sure why not?" So off went the duo to save Ludwig from Lovina and Lovino.

"…And if you act like that around her you potato bastard, I'll kill you!" Lovino threatened.

The drunk German smiled like an imp. "You don't scare me fairy boy!" Ludwig dragged, referencing to Lovino's demon costume.

"Well you should because I'll help him!" Lovina said, jabbing a finger into the German's face. She too, wore a demon costume.

"Ok, break up the fight you morons," Florida butted in. "You're countries; there's no need to give your bosses a reason to start a war."

"Easy for a state to say," Lovina scoffed.

"You really think so? Well, tell me that again when my boss orders me and my boys and girls to go to war," challenged the blonde. The amber haired Italian locked eyes with state as electricity flew through the air. Prussia sweatdropped, Germany hick upped and laughed, North Italy begged her brother to save his anger for something else, and Japan sighed. _How did I ever get mixed up with these crazy Europeans?_ Thought the Asian.

"HEY! MIDNIGHT IS IN A FEW; THE AFTERPARTY IS STARTING WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE!" announced Alfred from the stage. "IN THE MEAN TIME, KEEP PARTYING!"

"WILL DO!" called a drunken Denmark.

The arguing between state and country stopped then. "Oh thank the LORD! Midnight; I'd thought it would never come!" praised Lovino.

"Yeah!" Alice cheered. She threw her arms around Germany's waist to hug him. Lovino grit his teeth.

Florida smiled warily at Prussia. "Well, your calmness was nice while it lasted."

Gil shrugged. "Not really; you should know that my original personality will tell you differently."

"True; but you'll still have your memories of today."

"Well, even if I didn't want to, I found out that Germany can be quite the drag. Oh wait, I already knew that," smirked the albino. "And really, if I already knew that, then I can also figure out another thing and that it's-"

"DING DONG PEOPLE; IT'S MIDNIGHT!"

Prussia instantly shut his mouth and so did Germany. The two brothers froze, and within seconds, were back to normal. Ludwig flushed at the fact that Alice was still hugging him and Gilbert glomped Jezabel.

"I. AM. AWSOME!" announced the white haired man. He had a full blown smile as Jezabel grimaced, irked beyond belief.

"Gilbert," she started in a low voice. "Get off me." Gil laughed; he knew he was in trouble now: Jez had used his real name!

"Not until you agree to dance!"

"What?"

"You know what dancing is, don't you?"

Jezabel let out a 'Pfft'. "Please, I'm one of the party capitals of the world. Of course I can dance; do you know how many parties I'm invited to?" And with that, the slightly insulted blonde dragged her taller friend toward the dance floor. With the after party underway, more music in the dance genre played. Songs like "_Shake It Off," "Summertime Sadness (Cedric Gervais Remix)," "American Idiot," _and _"Shake The Ground"_ played the rest of the night. Both the Prussian and the Floridian refused to leave the dance floor for anything. Well, except when a slow song came on. _"Nightingale," "Back To December,"_ and _"Amnesia,"_ were just to name a few. The two acted like wallflowers; Gil would drink some of the beer that hadn't been downed completely by his brother and Denmark and talked casually with Jez about the day (and making fun of the couples dancing) until the next upbeat song came on.

And the pattern continued until one song came on both ex-country and state knew and loved; _"All That You Are,"_ by The Goo Goo Dolls. The waltz pace of the song intoxicated both of them.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't kill me to do one slow dance," Jezabel confessed.

"Eh, why not?" Gilbert agreed, grabbing his friend's hand. Both having been to many parties with slow dances like a waltz, the two fell in time quickly, the words flowing through their hearts and souls.

_…__Beautifully broken alive in my heart  
>I know that you are everything<br>let your heart sing tonight  
>we'll light up the stars, all that you are… <em>

_This is, nice, _Florida thought, closing her eyes and swaying in time with one of her favorite songs. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a lazy, goofy grin on the albino's face.

She frowned. "Prussia, are you drunk again?"

"Maybe," he drawled. The Prussian leaned in and laid his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "I'd say that today was pretty awesome, how about you?"

A pause ensued and a few more lyrics passed. Then, "I guess so. It was still extremely weird for everyone involved though."

"Yeah; I, the Awesome Prussia, was a complete noob."

"Eh; you always are."

Gil sighed. Today had been great and wither he liked being like his little brother or not; he had gotten pretty close to Jezabel within the last hour due to the whole calm nature he adopted. So, for the rest of the party, the two hung out with the rest of the BFT and danced. By dawn, the four friends sat flopped on a couch with the Axis Powers, Roderich, Elizabeta, and the Allies, and were all asleep.

_(P.S. Al and Liz did finally do that bet and neither of them won)._

* * *

><p>To All:<p>

UGH! I'm so sorry to upload this chapter! And sorry for the belated Halloween theme; I'm an absolute dunce some days. Oh well.  
>Anyway, yes I know it's exceptionally long compared to the first two chapters, but it couldn't be helped.<p>

I'm honestly to lazy to name the songs; I'll tell you at least that "Shake The Ground" is by Cherri Bomb. Other then that, guess!

Until next time, As-ta-la-Pasta!

DCoL


	4. Relaxation

How Prussians Annoy Floridians

By Dragon-Child of Lightning

Case-In-Point 4: Relaxation

Sitting peacefully on her back porch, Florida, finally having an off day, read a book written by the renowned James Patterson. It was a gorgeous day on the east coast of her home, St. Augustine; and thankfully her boss decided to give her the day off and the blonde state intended on using it fully (or at least until her presence was needed for… whatever reason). Turning the page to number 107, Jez placed a bookmark between the pages. _I've got to move, _contemplated Florida as she stretched. So, moving off her cushioned lounge chair, Jez stretched her way to the kitchen where she found Jezabird perched on the window sill above the sink.

"Hey Lady Chirps-A-Lot," smiled Jezabel. The mockingbird's head twitched the slightest bit as she awoke and looked to her master.

"Chirp!" peeped the bird. Jez laughed and stroked the bird's feathers. Today was indeed perfect. Jez opened her fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice while her little feathered friend opened a cupboard so the state could grab a cup. The fresh juice was downed within a second.

"You board Jeza?" Florida asked her pet. The mockingbird cooed a yes and lighted on Jez's shoulder, the state being her mobile perch as the blonde strode back to her porch. The radio outside was tuned to a popular radio station that played a variety of different music across St. Augustine. A newer song played as Jez turned up the volume and started to dance and Jezabird hovered overhead.

_'__Cause you make me feel like  
>I've been locked out of heaven<br>For too long, for too long  
>Yeah you make me feel like<br>I've been locked out of heaven  
>For too long, for too long…<em>

"Oh yeah, yeah. Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Jezabel sang with Bruno Mars. "'You bring me to my knees, you make me testify-'"

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Jez started in alarm and slammed a palm on the radio to shut it up; someone was at the door. Jez darted inside with her pet right behind her; quickly, she combed through her kitchen draws till she found her handgun and the advanced toward her front door. Peeking through the peephole in the door, Jez let her breath go when she saw who it was. Sighing in relief, and with annoyance, Jezabel opened the door. There he was, soaked from who knew what and an extremely mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jezabel asked. "You nearly scared the crap out of me with all your banging."

"Well, the Awesome Prussia has an issue," Prussia stated in the third person. "You see, I may or may not have played a prank on England, so…"

Jez closed her eyes and sighed. It did indeed explain the reason why the ex-country was all wet. "Of course you did Prussia; so what did you do to piss off Lizzy?"  
>"Well, I might have, uh, embarrassed her in front of Francis, Antonio, and Alfred-"<br>"Of course you did.  
>"And also, it had to do with her skirt-"<br>"Of course it did."  
>"So yeah. That's what happened," Prussia finished.<br>"Why must you make everything an embarrassing moment for anyone you come in contact with?"

"Because I'm awesome?" he shrugged sheepishly. Gilbert shrunk even more under Jezabel's glare; as far as anyone could tell, Jez was the only person (other than Elizabeta) he was truly afraid of. Jez's little brother was America, she technically had fifty brothers and sister (the states and Puerto Rico), plus a whole bunch more family via Spain. So in other words, she had her own power and not to mention a boat load of others when it came to help. All she need now was her old Spanish Florida uniform and a sword, and she would've been as scary as some of the most terrifying dictators ever.

"No, you're an arrogant fool. There's a massive difference." She sighed heavily, looking the other direction for a moment. "But, you are one of my best friends. So I'll allow you to hide here until England forgets the whole incident."

"Danke," sighed Gil.

"Man you're really acting out of character; what exactly did you do to Lizzy?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"BWAHAAA! That was so freaking hilarious," Spain hooted. "England; are you sure you're not secretly uke?"<p>

"ANOTONIO! Shut the hell up before I kill you!" England threatened. "I swear if it's not you, I'll at least curse Prussia until the day he's murdered by my hands!" Britain ranted a little while longer, choking the air in front of her with her hands.

"But Mon Cher," France purred. "Your ass was so beautiful; I don't see why you hide it."

Elizabeth stared with a revulsion. "Belt up! I don't even know why you were looking that way when _he_ did that. You are such a perv some days."

"But not all the time."

She sighed. "No; at other times you can be an absolute gentleman." She turned sharply back towards the Frenchman. "But right now you're being the outright opposite!"  
>To explain and summarize things, Gilbert decided to lift up Elizabeth's skirt and then basically ripped it off of her waist; with Antonio, Francis, and Alfred right there. The ex-country of course ran off as fast as he possibly could, cackling all the way. Both the European countries attempted holding in their laughter, but tried with no avail. Al blushed, apologized, and looked away immediately. Liz blushed a bright tomato red and yelled at all four of them simultaneously.<p>

And now of course Elizabeth wanted to kill Gilbert for this whole embarrassment.

"I cannot help it if I'm the absolute opposite sometimes." Francis paused, processing the information. Then, "Wait are you calling me bipolar?"

"Na; the very definition of bipolar would be the states in the west and their crazy weather," Alfred clarified, who had decided to stay quiet until then. "If you're anything France, you're bisexual."

"You got me there," huffed the blonde.

"In the meantime," exasperated England. "We need to figure out where Gilbert could've gone. Maybe Germany's place?"

"That would make sense," Spain agreed. "But think; if you were Prussia, and if you knew his head, where would you go?"

The four thought for a moment until America snapped his fingers. "I got it, he went to Canada's!"

"The two of them maybe friends, but no," Spain shook his head.

"Um, let's see, Russia?"

"Yeah no."

"Italy's?"

"Highly doubt it."

"Austria or Hungary?"

Britain gave a deadpan look at America. "Both of them would've turned him over on the spot as soon as he spilled his sob story."

"Then I'm clueless."

"No surprise there."

"You guys seriously can't figure it out?" France questioned.

"Figure what out?" England asked.

"Where Gilbert ran off to."

"Well if you know where to, spill."

Francis smiled. "Florida's place."

* * *

><p>Florida sat quietly with her fingers like a steeple as Prussia finished his reasoning on showing up to her house. She almost burst laughing a few times from the obvious hyperbole Prussia used.<p>

"So you're telling me that you swung in from a rope, in a pirate outfit, swept Elizabeth 'off her feet,' almost dropped her and when trying to catch her, by her skirt, it tore and that's why she's mad at you?" Jezabel concluded, desperately trying not to crack a smile.

"Yes; that's exactly it," bobbed the albino. Jez blinked; then she turned away and pretended to look out a window, her shoulders shaking from laughter. "Wait are you laughing at the Awesome Prussia?!"

"No, no," snorted Jez. "I'm just, uh, crying and I don't want you to see me, ya know, crying." Unfortunately, Jez's bursts of laughter proved that she was lying.

"Why you little, how dare laugh at my awesomeness?!" the red eyed man puffed and pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Prussia; your story is just so unrealistic," Florida giggled. "But nice try."

Prussia's frown deepened.

Jez's giggling dies down just enough that she could smile in a way that was almost sympathetic. "Oh come on Prush; in your story, you saved Lizzy's life supposedly."

"Yeah, so?"

"Prussia, you're more likely to out someone in danger; not save them."

For a moment, Prussia scowled; and then his face softened, looking almost tragic. "Do you really think that?"

"Think what?"

"That I'm more of a danger then a saver?"

"Oh come on Prussia," Jezabel rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know I'm playing; stop being a sensitive idiot."

"It still hurt my Awesome feelings," Gilbert explained as he scratched the back of his head.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Both blonde and albino jumped in surprise. _Now who?_ Jez thought irately.

"FLORIDA! OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL!" came Elizabeth's voice.

"Well it was nice knowin' you Prussia," Florida said bluntly as she got up.

"Wait! You're not going to leave me are you?!" Prussia asked desperately.

"No," was the reply. "But Lizzy is going to kill you." BLAM! Jez's door was busted in by a blast of strange black magic, and there stood Britain, America, and the other half of the Bad Friend Trio.

"Like I said, nice knowing you Gilbert," Jez shrugged. Gil gulped.

_(p.s. things were sorted out, and Prussia didn't die.)_

* * *

><p>From DCoL:<p>

Hey! It's me again with another short story. This was whipped up (slowly) to counter act the last chapter.

Translations: Danke- Thank You in German

(If I screwed anything up translation wise, please yell at me)

Ok, so I've figured something out; I am preferably too lazy to write in the accents, so just imagine them please. It's what I do.

As-Ta-La Pasta!  
>DCoL<p> 


	5. Soundboard

Forward:

It's Thanksgiving! So here's just a random thing with America and the states. I know the titles misleading, but I swear its Thanksgiving themed.

How Prussians Annoy Floridians

By Dragon-Child of Lightning

Case-In-Point 5: Soundboards

"Hey America! Open the door! It's freezing out here little bro!" Florida hollered as she banged on the door of her brother America's house. The country's muffled call of "Hold on!" reached the state's ears before the taller blonde opened the door.

"Gees Florida; you know you're allowed to come in. There's no need to break my door down," America stressed as he gestured Florida inside.

"It's called common curtesy to knock on someone's door before answering, Alfred," Jezabel explained, her supposed long dead peeping out to prove her point as she shook snow off. "So other than the cold, what has drastically changed around here since last Thanksgiving?"

"First sis, the weather hasn't drastically changed; it just changed overnight man," Alfred said sarcastically.

"Hardy, har-har; who's the Floridian again?"

"OK, uncle, uncle. Look, nothing really changed; but I did get a new stereo system! I wanna' test it out today to see if England can hear!" America grinned with childish intent.

"That's a lot of ocean to cover little bro," Florida sighed as she patted her little brother's back. Both knew Elizabeth came to the Thanksgiving meal every year as an honored guest, but Alfred would try anything to annoy her and get her over here faster.  
>Knowing where to proceed, Florida left her blonde brethren to see the door and to put down the two pies and bag of oranges she brought with her. She noticed Pennsylvania, New York, and honorary visitor Canada were already there (surprisingly enough, the states were actually interacting with him). The dining room, which was still being prepared via Lithuania and Maryland, looked lovely and had matching shades of browns, reds, and oranges all over the place. Florida placed her Southern assortment down to help the brown haired country.<p>

"Hey Lith; what's up?" she asked him.

"Oh! Florida hi! I am doing well, how about you?" Lithuania replied. Maryland smiled but said nothing.

"Quite fine; you need help?"

"I would appreciate it." So both states and country helped with the rest of the tableware as state after state filed in. Hawaii came after Florida so she wasn't late, Alaska was soon after, Alabama, Georgia, Mississippi, and Louisiana came in at the same time, Washington State, Arizona, Montana and Wyoming were next, and then of course everyone else clamored in as pairs or as individuals. Soon enough everyone had arrived. Well everyone except…

"Has anyone seen California or Nevada?" Texas asked Florida.

"Nope. And now that I think about it, has anyone seen America?" replied the still cold state.

"He was just here," Oklahoma put in.

"He said something earlier about testing his new sound system."

"Well if we all of a sudden lose in our hearing, then we'll know his music is blaring," Georgia concluded.

"Still; where's Cali and Nevada?" Texas asked again. The four asked around and none of the other states, territories, Lithuania, or if Canada had seen America or heard from the two West coast states. With no luck, the four gave up.

"I give up; the two of them probably aren't coming," Georgia said as she chugged a glass of apple cider.

"Yeah," agreed the more Southern state. "Or their getting drunk at a casino."

"I think that's something Nevada's more likely to do."

"True." A few moments of muffled talking ensued until Lithuania came running up to Florida. "What's up Toris?"

"I found him! Well, technically Canada did, but still!" babbled Toris. As Lithuania ran off, the four states looked at each other and followed suit after the brown haired country. What they found though stunned them.

"What in the name Pounce de Lion is this?" Florida asked. In front of Florida, Georgia, Oklahoma, and Texas, was America's new sound system (set up with what seemed like eighty billion lights), California, Nevada, the Bad Friend Trio, and a plethora of European countries; specifically ones that helped start America; the Nordics, Britain, Germany, Italy, etc.

"I'd say it's madness," whistled Texas. "But don't take my word for it."

"Hey! Florida! Get over here! I have a question for ya sis!" America called from a DJ booth about eight feet in the air.

"Alfred F. Jones; what is this mess of sound ware and why are Prussia, Antonio, and Francis here?" Jezabel questioned coldly.

"Gees, what's with the sour mood? I just needed help on this soundboard," Alfred pouted. Florida rolled her eyes and kneeled down to take a look at the complicated system of wires. The Floridian started to explain to Al what to do, but he soon got bored and sent Prussia over to "help."

"Hallo Florida! How can my awesomeness help you today?" asked the overly excited albino.

"By not bugging me; go 'help' someone else," replied the blonde.

"Fine, your loss," Prussia shrugged as he got up. Florida finished the system when her sister California bounced over.

"Hey Orangehead; you done with this… thing?" California chirped, her dress flapping in Florida's face.

"Yep. Question; were you and Nevada here the whole time?"

"Sure were! Alfred asked us to help set up his back yard since the two of us seem to have the most fashion sense." Cali stood up and twirled around, hitting her elder sister every so often with her ribbons.

Jez rolled her eyes. "Just because you have Los Angeles and Beverly Hills doesn't mean you're the most fashion forward."

The second blonde quit twirling. "Then why did Al ask me and Nev?"

A shrug. "Don't know." Florida began to walk. She reported to America everything was OK now with the system and America gave his big sister thumbs up.

Soon after, America called the others inside his house to come clamoring out for the feast. The table was actually outside, despite Lithuania and Maryland's pretty display in the dining room. Every state sat at their assigned seats, some fusing and whisper yelling about their placement, but other than that it ran seamlessly.  
>America sat the head of the table, with Lithuania, Britain, Canada, Spain (and Florida; being the oldest technically), and France to his right, and Germany, Prussia, Italy, and the Nordic Five to his left. Food was brought out that both the states and the kitchen staff had prepared; turkey, pumpkin pie, stuffing, and of course other Thanksgiving favorites. But there was also a variety of unusual foods like fish tacos that California had brought, Deep Dish pizza that Illinois had made, Clam Chowder from Massachusetts, and of course there was Key Lime Pie.<p>

After being artistically displayed on the table, America raised an ungloved hand and England tapped her knife against the side of her glass. Everyone fell silent as they awaited America and his "speech."

"Good evening everyone," he started, more mature than usual. "If it wasn't obvious, it is Thanksgiving here yet again on the East coast in Washington D.C. I thank all of you, state, territory, or country, for coming out here tonight so we can celebrate and remember why the heck I invited you here in the first place.

"About 393 years ago in 1621, the pilgrims of Plymouth had their first Thanksgiving in honor of the fact that they had survived yet another hard year of hardship. Along with the Wampanoag Indians, the ancestors of the regular people outside this home ate with grateful hearts. Well I at least hope they were grateful." A few snickers. "Anyway, to carry on the tradition of the great feast, who wants to say grace?"

"GRACE!" someone (New Jersey) called. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I nominate Puerto Rico!" Louisiana called.

"NO!" blurted Puerto Rico immediately.

"Then how 'bout Canadia?" Montana suggested. The quiet country barked a 'No!' as well.

"OH! PICK ME, PICK MEEEE!" waved Massachusetts.

"Mass, cool it," America said. "Ok then; Massachusetts has volunteered for tribute to say grace. Everybody listen up!"

All attention turned to Armstrong Matthew Jones as the smiling brown haired, bushy-browed, and green eyed state closed his eyes.

"Hey God, it's us again; all fifty states and what not. We're here again celebrate The Giving of Thanks once more. Please let this food taste great and not give us food poisoning. AMEN! Now dig in before Texas eats everything!"

Everyone tore into the food, trying one dish after the next. Soon enough America called everyone to attention again; another tradition was to say what you were grateful for that year. America said he was thankful F-22s; for England it was tea and black magic; Spain said turtles, France said love (and hair); Canada was thankful for his little Mr. Kumajirou; Prussia, Denmark, and Germany all agreed (in different tones of volume) it was beer; Italy said pasta, and Lithuania said "another year of not getting killed by Russia"; Norway said she was grateful for her fairies, Finland said it was having such a great friend to travel with when she broke off from Denmark; Sweden mumbled he was thankful for his family, and Greenland admitted he too was grateful for having someone like Norway as a big sister. After the countries, the states said what they were thankful for, and then the territories.

As the afternoon carried on into dusk, everyone was basically done with their meals. Food was taken back to the kitchen via waiters and the table was left by person after person; and as few people as there was at the table, Lithuania decided to start moving the long thing out of the way of what was the dance floor. With the help of some of the stronger states and America, the table was moved to the side where punch and other party h'ordeuvres were then set out.

"Gees Lith, you tryin' to make us fat?" America joked with the smaller country.  
>Lithuania laughed but said no. "You'll dance all those pounds before you know it," he concluded. As soon as he said that, the <em>Peanuts<em> theme kicked in. The iconic piano part played beautifully as states, territories, and countries clambered onto the dance floor. Alfred whirled his former mother-country around as is they were in a Charleston; Denmark danced somewhat gracefully (and actually calmly) with Norway who kept a straight face at her partner's goofy dancing; California jumped about with Finland, Greenland, and Nevada, having the time of their lives; the Gulf of Mexico and East coast states danced with either drinks in their hands, or another friend's hand. Oh yeah, this was awesome.  
>Prussia finally grabbed his blonde friend and was able to start to talk to her; it was very random the subjects: the weather, Gilbird, if Austria and Hungary were ever getting back together, being bipolar…<p>

Somewhat in his own world, Spain nursed his drink with thought. So many of his former territories were here and he was so proud of them; basically anyone from below Florida, then Florida herself, and then west and up was once his territories. But don't take my word on it; look it up. Anyway, the Spaniard thought for a moment: if these guys still belonged to him, would their lives have turn out in ways no one expected, or would they stay the same personality wise? Spain thought a little while longer and then came to the conclusion that former territory like Louisiana, Puerto Rico, and Florida, would've ended up totally differently, since America wouldn't have been the one taking care of them; they wouldn't have gained the blonde's strength and somewhat obnoxious attitude.  
>But Antonio still had a soft spot for all of them, as if they were still his own kids. <em>Bueno, eso es la vida, supongo<em>, thought the Spaniard.

_(p.s. eventually everyone regretted eating more than one piece of pie; it did not do their bodies any good.)_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This is where I got some of the foods mentioned. Have a look at them.

Massachusetts' name came from the fact that the actual state looks like a flexing arm (well in my opinion). I wanted to name him Matthew at first, but Canada already bares that name. (The whole food poisoning thing he did by the way was quoting my old youth group leader).

Translations (!)

Hallo Florida- (guess) Hello Florida in German  
>Bueno, eso es la vida supongo- Well that's life I guess in Spanish<br>H'ordeuvres- I think it means omething like party favors or small snacks in French (I don't know)

Late story is late, translations may be off;  
>Dragon-Child of Lightning<p> 


	6. Bipolar

How Prussians Annoy Floridians

By Dragon-Child of Lightning

Case-In-Point 6: Bipolar

Georgia, or Carol "Peaches" Jones, opened her door slowly, not expecting anyone at her house at that moment. Who was at the door though… well let's start this chapter shall we?

"Gilbert! It's good to see you; what are you doing here?" Georgia grilled.

"I have a problem," answered the somewhat peeved looking ex-country. "Tell me, what's up with Jezabel?"

"Hm?"

"There's something wrong with her; I don't normally come over here around winter, I get that. But she doesn't yell at me unless she has a good reason."

"And…?"

"I knock on the blonde's door, say hello politely as possible in my awesome way, get a hello in return in a not-so-awesome way, and then we start talking about something completely random that I forget the subject of; I think it was about my awesomeness; but anyway, next thing I know, she raising her voice at me, and then she was yelling at the awesome Prussia! Then she starts talking quietly, and yells for me to get out! I mean, was zur Hölle ist auf Carol gehen?" finished the almost out of breath man.

"English Gilbert," warned the state.

"What the hell is going on Carol?"

Georgia smiled and barked out a laugh, finally understanding. "Oh I see. I know precisely what your problem is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You see, since you don't normally come over this time of year- the switch between autumn and winter, and even during winter to spring… well during any switch in seasons except summer and autumn- you wouldn't know that Florida has a problem with bipolar-ness."

"Huh?"

"Basically Jezabel becomes extremely bipolar to her weird weather changes. Depending on her weather, she also gets horrible mood swings. It's pretty brutal."

Prussia thought this all over and it made sense; Jezabel had said something the week before during Thanksgiving that she would be so cheery in the next few weeks. "Oh… so does this mean she's having not-so-awesome 'woman issues'?"

Georgia grimaced. "I don't know; we may be women, but we don't always talk about stuff like that. You ask Bipolar Florida and she'll smack you upside the head all the way to the moon."

"Right; I won't risk it then."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

For those of you who don't know this, Florida is extremely bipolar. How you ask? Well during most of the season changes, Florida's weather is CRAZY! It cannot make up its mind if it wants to stay cold or hot; it's freakin' annoying!

Translation-

Was zur Hölle ist auf Carol gehen?- What the hell is going on Carol (obviously) in German

Short chapter is short,  
>DCoL<p> 


End file.
